


Losing Control

by Pokeshadow



Series: Vampire Matt [1]
Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, noncon enough for a tag, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: The fire….the burning… Matt was starting to go insane. He hadn’t felt pain like this in months, it was maddening, but mostly because it would be so easy to fix. It would be so easy to just lose his will to keep trying to fight back his inner monster and satisfy himself, but Matt was doing his best to refuse his urges. It was so hard though, the horrendous pain in his throat was consuming his every though, and being able to hear the heartbeat of everyone around him all the time, and the delicious smell of the blood that lurked right under their skin…Matt has been trying to fight off his thirst for so long now, but when a drop of blood is spit by his friend... he snaps.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I must explain my interpretation of a vampire to avoid confusion. I created my version of vampires for a book I'll eventually write, but here's the quick version.
> 
> My version of vampires have retractile fangs in place of their upper canine teeth that fully slide from their gums when they smell or fantasize about blood, and venom glands hidden behind said fangs. This venom is what turns humans into vampires if injected into their blood. They're not pale white or unnaturally beautiful, they look just the same as they did when they were human, but usually have dark circles under their eyes. If they haven't feed for a long period of time, they will start to grow pale as if they were sick or dying. The saliva of a vampire acts as an aphrodisiac, when it gets into a human's blood stream they basically become drugged and aroused. This is actually to help with hunting, to stop their prey from fighting back or running away, vampires drug them to keep them complacent. While it is most effective putting their saliva into the bloodstream, kissing humans also have the same effect, it just takes longer to send them insane from it. Vampires can also use this aphrodisiac like spit on other vampires when they bite each other. Vampires are stronger and faster than humans, not insanely so like in Twilight, but to the point where a weak vampire who's starving and doesn't move too much would still be considered an Olympic champion with their speed and strength. Vampires are actually banned from the Olympics in my universe if you were wondering. They don't catch on fire in the sunlight and die, Vampires just suffer sever sunburns. Without protection, a few seconds in the sun will leave them with first degree burns, a few minutes with second degree burns, if trapped for hours outside in the sun with zero protection they will get third degree burns. 
> 
> There's the basics. I'm in the middle of writing a more in-depth analysis of my own vampires and might link to it here when it's finished, but for now, this is all you really need to know to understand what the fuck is going on. Hope you like it  
> Forgive me for the Cyndago feels

The fire….the burning… Matt was starting to go insane. He hadn’t felt pain like this in months, it was maddening, but mostly because it would be so easy to fix. It would be so easy to just lose his will to keep trying to fight back his inner monster and satisfy himself, but Matt was doing his best to refuse his urges. It was so hard though, the horrendous pain in his throat was consuming his every though, and being able to hear the heartbeat of everyone around him all the time, and the delicious smell of the blood that lurked right under their skin… Matt couldn’t take this much longer.

He just had to get through the next few hours of recording, then he could go home and figure out if he could last a few more days before losing it, or go out and find a way to deal with his thirst. Matt really didn’t want to hurt anyone, but if his throat gets any worse he felt like he was going to lose control, and he _couldn’t_ lose control at home with Ryan…

Ryan picked a stupid looking game from the grump’s shelf of games and threw it into the PS2. Matt turned on all the recording software and settled into the couch, slightly further away from Ryan than usual. He hoped his friend didn’t notice and think something was wrong, Matt just didn’t want to be close enough to feel his body heat right now. It was hard enough ignoring the sound of his steady heart beat pumping blood all around his body…and ignore his delicious smell… Matt mentally shook himself. He had to keep himself relaxed and distracted, Matt couldn’t risk losing control around Ryan…or the office in general.

Matt played the game first to make sure he was focused solely on the game and keeping up the commentary. It was a little harder than usual to remember to keep talking and joking with Ryan, but he had mentioned to Ryan he wasn’t feeling the best so maybe they could put a message at the start of the video asking people to ignore how flat and distracted he sounded. It was nice to just chill out and laugh like this though, it helped him forget all about the insistent fire in his throat screaming for attention. At some point in the stage, Matt got stuck and couldn’t figure out how to progress any further and had to pass the controller over to Ryan. Without the distraction of the game, Matt couldn’t keep his mind off the way his entire body was reacting to Ryan’s. He was doing his best to keep making jokes for the show, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much his body needed satisfying, and how easy it’d be to just… just… Matt couldn’t stop his fangs from sliding out of his gums, the burning in his throat becoming so mind-numbingly painful as he breathed in his friend’s scent.

Ryan smelt so good… and the steady sound of his heart beat was driving Matt crazy… Matt yelped a little as his fangs unexpectedly ejaculated in his mouth, flooding it with his own venom.

“You alright there?” Ryan asked with a little chuckle. Matt tried to swallow as much of it down as he could before speaking, holding his hand in front of his mouth to catch any dribbles and hide his fangs.

“You ever just have, like, a saliva orgasm?” Matt asked around his mouth full of venom.

“W-h-hat?” Ryan laughed.

“Well like, when you’re super hungry and fantasising about food, and your saliva glands just like, jizz in your mouth” Matt tried to explain, lying of course but he felt it was a plausible enough thing to happen.

“Kinda? I’ve never drooled enough to be taken by surprise and have my mouth flood like that” Ryan snickered.

“Well fuck you, I did” Matt laughed, swallowing down the last of his venom. Hopefully his venom gland was going to stay empty for a bit, he really didn’t want to squirt in his mouth again. It’s bitter, and extremely hard to hide…

“So, your mouth’s full of jizz a lot is it?” Ryan smirked.

“Ryan you promised not to bring that up” Matt said, dead pan, knowing that they could cut off their audio right here to accentuate the joke. After a moment of silence, Ryan and Matt both cracked up, unable to hold in their laughter.

“Ah fuck that was good” Ryan chuckled, pausing the game so he could scratch at his chin. Matt nodded in agreement, sinking back into his chair. He was glad they were both laughing, he needed a distraction. After the recording he had to sort out this thirst somehow, he wasn’t quite sure exactly how, but he couldn’t keep hanging around Ryan like this. If just smelling his friend’s delicious scent and listening to his pounding heart got Matt so worked up, there’s no way he could go home alone and hang out with him without satiating himself first…

He watched Ryan absentmindedly, assuming they were taking a mini break. He kept running his tongue over his fangs, lightly pressing it against his sharp tips. Matt was a little tempted to deliberately pierce his tongue, flood his mouth with his own blood, but he was worried all the taste would do was drive him insane…

Ryan hissed with pain, dragging Matt’s attention back to the situation. Ryan had accidentally picked a small shaving scab under his ear, rubbing it with a frown as it stung. Before the fear could hit Matt, the smell of blood did. Ryan’s blood. Just a prick, but it was enough. He trembled, trying to fight his every urge to spring forward like a wild animal, but as Ryan pulled his finger away from the open scab to suck the blood off his finger, Matt snapped. His eyes flooded with red as he lost control, leaping at Ryan and pinning him to the couch. Ryan let out a yelp of surprise, asking Matt what he was doing, but Matt was too far gone to stop himself. With a starving hiss, he sunk his fangs as deep into Ryan’s neck as they would go, moaning wildly as blood started to fill his mouth. Ryan cried out with pain at the sudden piercing sensation, but as Matt started sucking and licking at the wound to make the blood flow faster, Matt’s saliva got into his blood stream. Ryan let out a confused groan as Matt’s aphrodisiac like saliva got into his body, hands flying to Matt’s hips. As Ryan’s arousal grew, more blood started to pump into Matt’s mouth, causing the vampire to let out an animalistic moan of pleasure, drinking deeply from Ryan’s neck. He tasted so fucking good, Matt couldn’t stop drinking even if he wanted to. The hot, salty, coopery taste that was filling his mouth was just perfect, he needed every last drop he could get. The fire in his throat was finally being quenched, but not fast enough. Matt mashed his fangs deeper into the wound, trying to force more blood out roughly.

Matt felt the hands on his hips reposition him, getting him to straddle Ryan so their crotches pressed together, Matt’s saliva making Ryan delirious with lust. Matt let out a pleased hum as Ryan started mindlessly thrusting into Matt, the blood pumping into his mouth the tiniest bit faster. Matt swallowed it down thirstily, grinding back down into Ryan to encourage him. Ryan’s hand flew to the back of Matt’s head, grasping him hard and pressing him deeper into his neck, so lost in his forced lust he didn’t care that Matt was slowly killing him…

“You guys ‘right? I head a shout-ooooh my god!”

Matt’s face flew up with an angry growl, spotting a startled Vernon in the doorway. Vernon had thought he’d walked in on something sexual, but as he caught sight of Matt’s blood covered mouth he could only stare wide eyed in confusion. Matt bared his fangs and hissed at him, so consumed with blood lust that all he could think about was trying to scare Vernon away so he could keep draining Ryan dry. Vernon yelped and darted back out the door in fear, leaving Matt alone again with his prey. Ryan let out a desperate moan, pulling Matt’s attention back to his body, deliberately displaying out his bleeding neck needily. Matt didn’t need any more encouragement, eagerly sinking his fangs back into Ryan’s throat with a hungry groan. Ryan cried out with pleasure, hips bucking up into Matt’s crotch mindlessly. Matt hummed, starting to feel the heat building in his groin through his blood clouded mind. As his thirst was slowly starting to quench, he was starting to become more aware of his body. More aware of how hard he was, and how good it felt having Ryan thrusting up into him. He let out a low groan as he started to grind down on Ryan a little harder, deliberately drawing his fangs back just enough so he could run his tongue over the wounds and dribble more of his saliva into Ryan’s bloodstream. Ryan cried out, fisting his hand into Matt’s hair again and pressing the vampire deeper into his throat. Matt couldn’t resist the urge to bite Ryan again, sinking his fangs into a new spot of his soft neck. As Matt drank deeply from Ryan, he barely noticed how his friend’s grip was weakening slightly, his thrusts weren’t as hard, and his moans and whimpers were quieting slightly. Matt couldn’t wait to drain him dry, all he could think about was his need to be full…

The door banged open once again, two people coming into the room. Matt snarled, glancing up to see Vernon had returned with a very startled Arin, staring at him in disbelief.

“Matt what the fuck” Arin said, unable to comprehend what he was looking at. Ryan let out a weak moan, tugging at Matt’s shirt to regain his attention. Matt glanced down at him, taking in the delicious sight of his deathly pale skin, the two sets of holes trickling blood down his neck and onto the couch, and his hazy, pupil blown eyes too lust filled to feel the damage to his body. Matt reattached himself to Ryan’s throat with a hungry, lustful growl, sliding his hand down Ryan’s pants to start rubbing at his painfully hard erection to get the blood flowing again. Ryan let out a pitiful cry, grinding himself against Matt’s hand, rubbing precum over his palm.

“Arin he’s killing Ryan, help me stop him already!?”

“Wait really? Shit, I’ll get him off”

Matt snarled in outrage as two pairs of hands grasped his shoulders and tore him from Ryan, trying to pin him to the other end of the couch.

“Get off me fuckers!” Matt snarled animalistically, so taken aback at being stopped from feeding.

“Holy shit Matt calm down! It’s just us!” Arin said as he tried to pin Matt down. Matt tapped down into his strength with rage, forcing the two off him with ease. Arin stumbled backwards in shock, but Vernon actually tripped over the table and fell to the floor, neck exposed as he winded himself. Matt couldn’t help himself, seeing such an easy target he dove at Vernon, scooping him up before he could react and sinking his fangs into his throat. Vernon shrieked with pain as Matt’s fangs pierced his flesh, trying to fight him away, but Matt’s grip was iron. He’d learnt his lesson, he wasn’t going to let himself get dragged away from _this_ meal. As he started lapping up the blood thirstily, saliva spreading across the wound and Vernon’s whine of pain suddenly shifted to a very sexual moan, fists no longer pounding at Matt’s chest but rather grasping needily at him. Matt groaned as the hot liquid filled his mouth, calming the fire in his throat slightly. He still was nowhere near satisfied with all he’d drunk, he needed to drain Vernon dry, then Ryan, and maybe even Arin if he could catch him. He’d be so full, so satisfied…he needed it so bad…

“Uh, oh fuck what do I do? Um, Vernon hang on for me, I need to stop Ryan from bleeding to death. I’ll come right back for you! Ryan? Ryan look at me, can you stand?”

“Need…Matt…so close…”

“Ah fuck, um, here I think I can carry you…wait no Ryan get back here!”

Matt let out a grunt of surprise as a weight pressed itself against his side, glancing up to spot Ryan leaning against him, weakly trying to find Matt’s hand and press it to his crotch. He was still bleeding from his neck, the liquid seeping into his shirt and staining his skin. He smelt so good… As Matt released Vernon’s neck to reattach himself to Ryan, a hand grabbed his hair and jerked his head backwards.

“Don’t you dare” Arin glared, giving Matt a rough shake. Matt hissed at him, baring his fangs as he tried to free himself.

“Can you stop the bleeding or do I have to find him a bandage? I remember reading a story somewhere where the vampires could seal off their wounds” Arin asked.

“Why the fuck should I?” Matt snarled, so lost in his blood lust he didn’t care about anything. He barely even recognised Arin, all he knew was that he needed to feed, and he needed it now.

“Jesus Christ Matt…If you heal Ryan up and finish him off, I’ll let you have some of my blood. Three people’s blood has got to satisfy you, right?” Arin offered, deliberately shaking his head so his hair fell back, showing off his smooth neck. Matt’s mouth watered at the sight, he needed to taste Arin’s blood so badly…

“……Fine” Matt snarled, hating to submit to a human like this. Arin directed his head to Ryan’s neck, watching him carefully to yank him away again if he broke his word. Matt let his mouth fill with saliva, pressing it back into Ryan’s wound to feed as much of it into his body as he could. Ryan let out a weak cry, forcing Matt’s hand down his pants as he shivered with pleasure. Matt groaned as he tasted Ryan’s blood, forcing himself not to start drinking deeply, but rather hold his tongue against one of his fang holes and focus on closing it over. To help distract himself, Matt started to stroke his hand along Ryan’s painfully hard erection, slowly jerking him off. Ryan let out a pitiful wail, weakly thrusting against Matt’s hand as he stroked him. As Matt sealed off one of the fang holes and started to move to the next one, Ryan started to tremble, murmuring weakly in Matt’s ear.

“So…fucking close…Matt please” Ryan whimpered. Matt fed more saliva into Ryan’s bloodstream, causing him to cry out with pleasure. Matt let out a soft groan, peeking through his eyelashes to watch himself stroke Ryan’s throbbing shaft, suddenly feeling a little eager to finish him off. He used his unnatural speed to roughly push Ryan over the edge at last, the human letting out a wail of pleasure as he started to cum. Matt hummed with arousal as he watched Ryan spurt thickly from his slit, covering his hand in the liquid. Matt jumped a little as he heard a different groan of pleasure from underneath him, completely forgetting that he was still on top of Vernon. He managed to catch sight of Vernon from his position and saw that Ryan’s cum was dribbling onto Vernon’s face and chest, Vernon mindlessly trying to catch it in his mouth. He looked so good like that, so delicious… Ryan’s weight on him suddenly doubled, dragging Matt’s attention back to what he was supposed to be doing. The poor man had passed out, slumping against Matt as he panted weakly. Arin swore, removing his hand from Matt’s hair to hold up Ryan, checking to make sure he was still alive and that Matt was doing what he was promised. Matt gave Ryan’s neck one last little lick, pulling back to prove to Arin he was doing his job, three of the four holes all healed up.

“Maaaattttt!” Vernon whined needily beneath him, grabbing Matt’s thin hips and trying to get him to grind down on his crotch. Matt groaned, letting Vernon guide him across his lap, starting to feel the need to get off. His erection was pulsing in his pants, aching to be touched. Matt hadn’t noticed how much he wanted to cum until now. Having his thirst quenched and having an orgasm sounded perfect right about now… He mindlessly started to lean forward to start drinking from Vernon again, hating to see how much blood was trickling away down his neck and being wasted, but Arin grabbed him by the hair again and forced him away.

“Hey hey, you’re not done up here! Fix Ryan up and then you can have him” Arin told him firmly. Matt grumbled, but obeyed, letting Arin lead him back to the unconscious Ryan. He shivered as he lapped at the final fang hole, fighting back his every animalistic urge to continue to drain Ryan dry, the burning in his throat still begging to be satiated. He pressed his tongue against the wound, focusing on healing it over. Matt jumped a little as he felt hands fiddling with his jeans, glancing down to see Vernon undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans, sliding his hand into Matt’s pants. Matt groaned with a shiver, lifting his hips up to let Vernon pull his jeans and underwear down enough to free his erection. He finished healing Ryan in a hurry, tearing himself away the second he felt the hole close over so he could focus on Vernon again, roughly yanking Vernon’s pants down his thighs.

“Ok good, Vernon I’ll come right back here for you, don’t let him drain you too much if you can please? Ah fuck, I don’t even know if you can hear me… Matt don’t you dare hurt him”

Matt let out a surprised grunt as Arin grabbed his hair to make him face him.

“You hear me? You can drink from him a little, but don’t you fuck him up like you did Ryan” Arin glared. Even though he was trying to be firm, Matt could see how his breath was shaking, could hear his heart beating wildly, and his pupils were wide and slightly glazed with lust. It was going to be fun taking this human apart later. Matt let out a grumble of acknowledgement, just wanting Arin to go away so he could start drinking from Vernon again. Arin seemed satisfied enough, letting Matt go so he could try to figure out how to carry Ryan out of the room. The second he was free, Matt let out a hungry growl and dove at Vernon’s neck, sinking his fangs back into the holes he’d made earlier and darting his tongue out to catch the delicious fluids that had been leaking from the wounds. Vernon cried out with pleasure, hands flying to Matt’s back to claw at him wildly. With one hand, Matt grasped Vernon’s hair to keep him from moving his neck around too much, and with the other he started teasing Vernon’s chest, playing with his nipples through the fabric. Matt groaned happily as he drank Vernon’s blood, throat cooling with each mouthful of delicious coopery liquid. He was still nowhere near satisfied, but he wasn’t starving anymore, if he really wanted to he could force himself to slow down and let himself calm down. He wasn’t quite ready to let his mind come back to him, but he did want to focus more on the sexual side of this experience. Matt pulled back a little, just enough to free his lips to speak, still lapping away at the blood as he spoke though.

“You, take your underwear off for me” Matt commanded Vernon huskily, looking down on him with his dark eyes. Vernon whined at this, obeying Matt with shaky hands. Matt watched as Vernon fumbled with his underwear for a moment, sliding them down his thighs and freeing his painfully hard erection. To reward Vernon’s obedience, Matt started licking up his blood again, deliberately feeding his saliva into the wound to fill Vernon with more of his aphrodisiacal fluids. Vernon cried out, mindlessly starting to squeeze his own shaft needily.

“Good boy. Now, wet my dick and jerk us off together” Matt ordered the trembling Vernon, giving his throat a particularly long lick. Vernon nodded, forcing his hand off his own shaft to spit into his palm. Matt groaned deeply as Vernon started slathering his wet hand across his dick, moving his hips into Vernon’s touch. He watched as Vernon pressed their two shafts together, wrapping his hand around the pair, and start to stroke them in unison. Matt let out a deep groan, rubbing himself against Vernon’s erection needily. He went back to lapping at Vernon’s throat, not draining him as thirstily like before, just leisurely drinking while snaking his tongue across Vernon’s neck to fill him with his saliva.

“No I swear to god I’m not joking, Matt’s a fucking vampire and- wooah that was fast, holy fuck”

Matt glanced up at the doorway to see a furiously blushing Arin and a wide-eyed Brian staring down at him. Matt let out an annoyed grumble, then returned to drinking from Vernon, lightly thrusting his hips in time with Vernon’s hand movements.

“I…have no idea what to say about this” Brian said slowly. “This sort of challenges my whole view on the world”

“Do you think that Vernon’s losing too much blood or should we let Matt go at him for a little longer?” Arin asked.

“Uh, well he looks pretty happy with the situation to me, and he’s not _too_ pale so I’d give it another minute or two” Brian shrugged. “I’m a physicist, not a doctor”

Matt flinched a little as Arin and Brian flopped down on the couch across from him, watching what he was doing to Vernon with slight concern and arousal. He smirked slightly, loving the fact that he was turning people on so much. Matt returned to licking at Vernon’s throat, lightly drinking from him while feeding more saliva into Vernon’s blood stream. With each stroke of his tongue, Vernon whined and whimpered, jerking himself and Matt off even faster.

“This is so confusingly hot…” Brian murmured, voice slightly tighter than before.

“You didn’t have to watch him jerk off Ryan while _riding_ Vernon, I thought my dick was going to tear through my shorts” Arin laughed breathily, so much heat in his words. Matt loved hearing all this, he couldn’t wait to make Arin fall apart…

“Maaatttt! I’m so…I need…l’m gonna cum, please bite me harder!” Vernon begged with a whine, trying so hard to quickly jerk them both off, but the closer he got to orgasm the more out of rhythm his hand movements became. Matt let out a hungry growl, sinking his fangs deep into Vernon’s skin again, more than happy to be rough and get more delicious blood flooding his mouth if it pushed Vernon over the edge. Vernon threw his head back with a cry, writhing with pleasure as he came hard. He thrusted up into Matt’s erection as he painted his own stomach and shirt with cum, whining with each breath he took. Matt groaned, loving the feeling of Matt’s throbbing dick against his own spurting his fluids everywhere.

“Arin are you really jerking off right now?” Brian hummed with amusement. Matt glanced across and saw Brian watching Arin with a smirk as the younger man pulled his erection from his shorts, slowly starting to stroke it as he watched Vernon cum.

“L-like you don’t want to jerk off too…” Arin stuttered, voice thick with arousal. Vernon let out a pitiful whimper, moving his spent member aside to get Matt to stop grinding against it, too sensitive to take the sensation.

“Ok, heal him up Matt, then you can come up here and drink from me” Arin said, trying to be firm, but Matt could hear the heat in his voice, hear the way his heart was pounding. Matt grumbled, still not happy about taking orders from a human like this, but did as he was told and pressed his tongue firmly against his fang holes to start healing them, Vernon letting out an overly sensitive whimper. Vernon’s blood tasted so good against his tongue like this, it took all his self-control to keep his mouth still and not drink any of it. There’s no way he could have done it without knowing he was about to feed from Arin in a moment. Vernon panted and whimpered underneath him, softly trying to jerk off Matt as he healed his wounds, but Vernon was so exhausted all he could manage was a pleasant slow rub. As Matt slowly finished healing Vernon, he started to listen closer to the noises Arin and Brian were making, the hammering of their hearts, the way Brian was trying so hard to control his breaths while Arin was on the verge of moaning as he touched himself, softly panting to himself. Matt gave Vernon’s neck one last long lick, cleaning the last of the blood from his newly healed neck, then lurched to his feet to get to Arin, stumbling a little as he forgot the pants still wrapped partway down his thighs. He crawled onto the couch, eagerly gazing at Arin’s neck as his throat burned, begging for more blood. He heard Arin’s heart speed up, eyes dilating a little as he watched Matt crawl towards him hungrily, unconsciously spreading his legs a little. Before Matt could get to him though, Matt felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging him backwards into Brian’s chest.

“Hang on a sec, I wanna try something before you ravage Arin” Brian explained softly in Matt’s ear, pressing himself up against Matt seductively. Matt growled a little, annoyed at being stopped from feeding yet again, but his angry grumble was caught in his throat as Brian started to run his hand over his chest, fingers slowly circling his nipples.

“Matt, I think this’d feel much better if you calmed down a little, ok? Just give me a few deep breaths and try to relax for me alright?” Brian murmured, softly pinching Matt’s nipples as he spoke. Matt groaned, hips jerking upwards as his body tingled with pleasure. “I’ll make you feel so good if you listen to me…”

Matt grumbled a little, not liking the idea of being ordered around by a human again, but the idea of finally being able get off at last… He started trying to relax into Brian’s chest, slowing his breaths down to a calmer pace. Breathing deeply like this was just filling Matt’s nose with Brian’s delicious smell, but he was trying his best to ignore it. Arin had started to touch himself again, hissing softly as he ran his fingers over his sensitive tip. Matt had to close his eyes, he couldn’t keep watching Arin moan like that, how his face and neck were growing redder with a flush of blood that was making Matt’s mouth water. He was supposed to be staying calm…

“That’s a good boy, nice and calm for me. Come back to us now, no more angry hissing and yelling, just _our_ Matt. Our Matt who’s going to make Arin feel so good aren’t you” Brian purred in Matt’s ear, trailing his right hand down Matt’s stomach to start playing with his navel. Matt nodded slowly, letting his animalistic vampiric urges slowly slip away. He shivered a little as he let his sanity crawl back to his mind, letting himself go back to normal.

“Thanks…” Matt muttered, thankful to be able to think clearly. But now he could think again, the realisation of what he’d done was starting to hit him.

“It’s fine, thought you’d need some help clearing your head a little” Brian hummed, giving Matt a little hug.

“…Fucking Christ, I’m so sorry” Matt shivered, horrified at himself for all the things he’d done.

“We know man, we know…but uh…could we fix everything after you and I finish up here?” Arin asked, panting. Matt’s body lurched as he took in the sight of Arin slowly jerking himself off, able to properly appreciate how sexy he looked right now. His face was so red with blood, his heart was hammering so hard, and his every pant was making him shudder. Arin looked so delicious…Matt’s throat burned with need, still not satisfied with the three or so litres he’d taken from Ryan and Vernon. He didn’t want to hurt Arin, but he was still so…so…

“You’re still thirsty aren’t you?” Brian asked softly.

“Y-yeah…” Matt admitted shakily, aware how hungrily he must be eyeing Arin’s neck.

“W-well I’m still ok with you feeding off of me, and Brian will stop you if you lose control again” Arin stuttered heatedly.

“I’ll try not to…I’m not as starving as before so I should be ok” Matt said, really starting to feel how much he needed to get off. His dick was twitching with need, he’d been hard for so long…

“Can I make a suggestion to a way we can make this more interesting?” Brian asked.

“Sure?” Arin said.

“Arin, you’re always talking about how much you want to try sucking off dudes, well someone here is still so hard and needs to be touched…” Brian murmured seductively, reaching down to start massaging the base of Matt’s erection. Matt let out a high pitched whimper, shaft twitching into the touch, a dribble of precum escaping his slit.

 “So I was thinking, Matt doesn’t actually need to bite your _neck_ , just somewhere with a good vein and blood flow, correct?” Brian said, asking Matt for confirmation.

“Y-yeah, it’s easiest to reach a neck, but I can technically bite you anywhere to feed” Matt nodded.

“Well then how does this sound, Arin gets to finally preform oral like he’s always wanted to-“ “-Implying I haven’t actually done it before” Arin interrupted, panting as he squeezed his base. Matt felt Brian let out a soft, amused rumble.

“You and Dan finally fix that sexual tension?” Brian asked, oddly happy about the idea. Arin smirked and nodded.

“You’re going to give me _all_ the details later so I can figure out if I won the office bet or not, but for now you better show off those dick sucking skills. Matt, you’re going to bite Arin’s thigh, right here” Brian told them, tapping his fingers against a spot on Matt’s inner thigh not too far away from his dick. “You can jerk Arin off from that position, right?”

“Holy shit Brian…yeah, I can do that” Matt shivered, hips bucking upward as he tried to get Brian’s hand back onto his shaft.

“I have a pretty good gag reflex by the way, I should be able to take you nearly all the way down if I concentrate” Arin said with a pant. Matt moaned at the mental image of Arin’s mouth around his shaft, taking him right to the base with ease. He needed it so much… Matt lurched forward faster than a normal person could even follow, grabbing Arin’s face and mashing their lips together, hungrily sliding his tongue into Arin’s surprised mouth to kiss him hard. Arin let out a little yelp at the suddenness of Matt’s kiss, but as Matt’s saliva started to leak into his mouth, Arin let out a deep moan, wrapping his hands around Matt’s shoulders. Arin tried to kiss Matt back, sliding his tongue into Matt’s mouth needily, but forgetting about Matt’s fangs he accidentally nicked the tip of his tongue against the sharp teeth. As Matt started to taste the tiny drops of blood, he let out a hungry moan, sucking at Arin’s tongue needily.

“Ok you two keep at that for a second, I’m going to take Vernon back out into the main room” Brian said, giving Matt a little pat on the back. Arin let out a little hum of acknowledgment, then returned to the kiss, sliding his hand up into Matt’s hair to hold him closer. Matt felt Brian get up from the couch and heard him start trying to encourage Vernon up from the floor, but Matt was too distracted by the small trickle of blood coming from Arin’s tongue to really care. He needed more blood, but he knew he was supposed to be controlling himself. Arin grasped Matt’s hair a little harder as he started to slowly grind up into Matt’s body, groaning into Matt as he pressed his erection into Matt.

“There we go, he’ll be fine with Jack. Now then, as hot as this is to watch, let’s get you two into position…”

Matt jumped a little as he was tugged away again, resisting the urge to let out an animalistic growl at being taken away from Arin.

“Arin, you lay with your legs down this end so that Matt’s head is near me, that way I can grab him and pull him off if I need to. Matt, you get on top and try not to choke Arin by slamming into him ok?” Brian said as he positioned everyone around. Matt got up to let Arin lay down on the couch properly, thirstily eyeing off his red face and neck as he settled into a comfortable position. Arin spread his legs out, showing off his thick erection and pale thighs. Matt’s mouth stated to water as he took in the sight, staring hungrily at the spot Brian had told him to bite. He quickly squeezed out the tiny amount of venom that had been rebuilding in his glands, swallowing it all down just in case he lost control and ejaculated it while feeding from Arin. Last thing he wanted to do was force that change onto Arin.

“Go ahead…bite me” Arin said breathily, shifting his hips in a provocative way. Matt couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, he had to taste Arin right fucking now. Matt staggered forward to mount Arin, placing his knees either side of Arin’s head so his erection hung above Arin’s face, and buried himself into Arin’s crotch, carefully running his tongue up Arin’s shaft. Arin moaned loudly for a moment, hands digging into Matt’s thin thighs, before beginning to mouth at Matt’s tip, dragging a needy groan from the vampire.

“A-Arin…This is gonna hurt a little” Matt warned his friend, running his hand up Arin’s leg to feel for the best spot to sink his fangs into.

“Ok…go ahead” Arin panted, running his tongue up Matt’s shaft. Matt resisted the urge to snarl and drive his fangs roughly into Arin’s leg, forcing himself to slowly find the right spot and start running his tongue across the vein. He wet the spot in the hopes that his saliva’s aphrodisiacal powers would start affecting Arin through his skin to help take away the sharp pain he was about to give him. Matt listened to Arin whimper a little, hoping that meant his plan was working, and then placed his fangs against Arin’s fleshy thigh. As his fangs pressed against Arin’s leg, and Matt’s nose was filled with his delicious scent, Matt couldn’t hold back anymore. With a hungry growl, Matt sunk his fangs into Arin’s thigh, moaning as blood filled his mouth. Arin swore with pain, body jerking as he tried not to thrash out. Matt could feel the urge to lose control, to become an animal again and start draining Arin dry, but he held on this time, pulling his fangs back just enough to give Arin an apologetic lick. After a second, Matt’s saliva got into Arin’s blood stream, and his whimpers of pain suddenly turned into a shuddering moan, grip on Matt’s thighs tightening. Matt started to drink deeply from Arin, groaning as his hot blood coated his burning throat and quenching his thirst. Arin tasted so fucking good…

Matt jumped a little as someone grabbed his hand, resisting the urge to let out a snarl at them. He glanced up to see Brian taking Matt’s hand and wrapping it around Arin’s shaft, so much heat in his intense blue eyes as he watched the pair. Brian directed his hand up and down Arin’s erection, showing Matt exactly what he wanted him to do. Matt got the message and started to stroke Arin’s dick on his own, causing Arin to groan with pleasure, hips raising into the touch. Brian drew his hand away, and Matt watched as he started to palm himself through his jeans, eyes half hooded with lust as he touched himself. Matt moaned into Arin’s leg as he felt a mouth wrap around his shaft, stroking Arin faster to encourage him to keep going. Matt needed to get off so badly, Arin’s mouth around his dick felt so good he could barely stop himself from thrusting deeper into it, needing to feel that hot pleasure. As Arin started to properly suck him off, Matt couldn’t help but let out a whine of pleasure, shuddering against Arin’s body. He stopped drinking so heavily from Arin so he could focus on licking the wounds more, feeding more saliva into Arin body to drive him insane. The results were almost immediate, Arin letting out a high pitched whine around Matt’s shaft, the vibrations of the noise traveling through Matt’s dick in a way that made him want to cum right then and there.

“You two sound so fucking good…” Brian said, voice tight and wet as he watched the pair pleasure each other. Matt glanced up to see Brian with a hand wrapped around his own thick member, roughly jerking himself off in quick, heated strokes. Matt groaned at the sight, rubbing Arin a little faster. After all this time of humping and rubbing Ryan and Vernon, actually having a mouth around his dick was sending Matt hurtling towards the release he’d been craving for, starting to feel the heat and pleasure build up to that level of near orgasm. Even so, he almost didn’t want it to be over so soon, he was enjoying it so much. But as he unconsciously started to twitch his hips to get Arin’s mouth deeper down his shaft, he knew he couldn’t hold off for much longer. After a particularly rough thrust down into Arin’s mouth, Matt felt poor Arin freeze up, hands tightening as he gagged. He pulled his mouth off for a split second to catch his breath before returning to sucking Matt, sliding one hand from Matt’s thighs to sit against Matt’s base to stop him from slamming back in so hard.

“S-sorry Arin, I’m so fucking close…” Matt apologised hazily, speeding up his hand movements to make it up to Arin. Arin let out a low groan before replying.

“That’s fine…just wasn’t expecting it…please cum in my mouth Matt, I need it so badly” Arin panted and whined, writhing underneath Matt’s touch. Matt and Brian groaned in unison at the filthy request. Arin moved his mouth as far down Matt’s shaft as he could, sucking hard as he stroked his tongue along the underside of Matt’s tip. Matt whined as hot pleasure shot through his body, so close to the edge of his orgasm he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Arin’s mouth, trying to face fuck him until he came. He felt Arin choke a little again, but was too far gone to care. His mind slipped away from him as he panted like an animal, sucking from Arin’s bloody leg hungrily. Arin groaned around Matt’s shaft, sending vibrations along his erection and sending Matt to the tipping point.

“F-fuck, Arin I’m gonna cum right down your fucking throat. You’re going to swallow it all aren’t you you little blood slut. You’re so g-good Arin, taking me so well, l-letting me d-drink you up… s-such a good l-little s-s-aaHHNNG” Matt cried out with pleasure, mentally whiting out as he slammed himself down Arin’s throat as he started to cum. His sharp nails started to scrap down Arin’s thighs, breaking the skin and causing blood to flow freely down his legs. Matt snarled mindlessly in pleasure, driving his fangs back into Arin’s leg to drink from him deeply, needing to taste him as he came. Arin groaned around Matt’s erection, trying to swallow down all the liquid Matt was pumping into his mouth as best he could, but unable to keep it all in without choking and letting a trickle of white escape the corner of his lips. Matt stilled as he let his throbbing member empty the last of his cum, so mentally wrecked by the pleasure he’d just endured… Arin finished swallowing the last of Matt’s cum, carefully pushing Matt’s hip to get him to lift up and free Arin’s mouth from his slowly deflating member. He was panting so hard, hips rocking into Matt’s fist to try and get him to start jerking him off again. As Matt slowly pulled himself out of his haze, he felt a hand tap against his head, Brian drawing his attention.

“Arin’s looking a little light headed, you mind healing those up and finishing him off?” Brian asked, voice tight as he worked himself hard. Matt let out a weak whimper as he watched Brian pleasure himself for a moment, before nodding and returning to Arin’s thigh. Arin let out a sharp gasp as Matt pressed his tongues against the wounds, big hands grasping Matt’s thin hips hard. Matt shivered as he resisted the urge to drink from Arin as he started to heal him, not as thirsty as he was before but still finding it hard to ignore the delicious taste of blood on his tongue.

“Matt, please, I need…so close… please suck me off, I need to be inside you so badly!” Arin pleaded with a whine, hips bucking into Matt’s hand needily. Matt quickly finished up healing his fang holes as fast as he could, before moving his attention to Arin’s throbbing erection, mouthing at his tip and running his tongue over Arin’s slit. Arin let out a deep moan, nails digging in to Matt’s skin as Matt slowly started to wrap his lips around Arin’s thick member and take it down. Matt deliberately moaned around Arin’s dick as he sunk further down, wanting to make it up to Arin for choking him before. It took all his concentration to make sure his fangs didn’t scrape the sides of Arin’s thick shaft, if he tasted blood he wouldn’t be able to stop the automatic urge to bite down, and there’s no way on heaven or earth Arin would ever forgive him for that. Matt managed to get about three quarters of the way down before he could feel his throat starting to tighten, on the verge of gagging. He wrapped his hand around the section he couldn’t suck off, rubbing in time with his mouth movements as he started to blow Arin in earnest.

“Ooh fuck, Matt don’t stop, I’m so fucking close. You’re so good, so hot and wet, need to fill you up…I-I’m gonna cum, swallow me all up, t-take it…it…ooooh fuuuck Maaaattt!” Arin cried out in pleasure, thrusting up into Matt’s mouth as he hit his climax. Matt let out a little surprised grunt at the sudden thrust, but turned it into a groan as he felt Arin’s dick throb wildly for a moment, then start to spurt into his mouth. Matt started trying to swallow Arin’s cum all down as best he could, but as Arin mindlessly started bucking up into Matt’s mouth it took all his concentration just to stop himself from seizing up and gagging too hard. He managed to get most of the bitter liquid down, but after a few hard thrusts that caused him to gag harder than usual, he accidentally dribbled some of the cum back down onto Arin’s dick. After a few final weak twitches, Arin collapsed back onto the couch, panting hard as he started to soften in Matt’s mouth. Matt carefully pulled himself off Arin’s penis, returning to healing the last of Arin’s wounds. It only took a few seconds to heal his claw marks on Arin’s legs, so with a few little licks to clear up the congealing left over blood, Matt pulled himself off Arin’s body to sit on the floor, watching the older man try to come out of his lust filled haze.

Matt yelped a little as a hand suddenly grabbed his hair, pulling him forward again. Brian forced Matt to sit between his legs, eyes wild and dark with lust as he pumped himself hard.

“Open your mouth for me” Brian demanded heatedly, fist motion becoming a little erratic with how close he must be. Matt obeyed, secretly loving being treated roughly by Brian. If he hadn’t cum only a few minutes ago, being treated like this would be getting him hard again already. Matt waited, mouth open and tongue ready, watching Brian roughly bring himself to the edge. Brian’s hand in Matt’s hair tightened, making Matt let out a little whimper of pleasure. The sound must have been the last thing Brian needed to hit his climax. With a sharp groan, Brian started to cum, spurting onto Matt’s face and waiting tongue. Matt flinched as it hit his cheek, but shifted his face a little to make sure he caught all the rest in his mouth.

“T-that’s a good boy, you look s-so gorgeous like that” Brian groaned as he pained Matt’s tongue white. Matt moaned at the praise, gazing up at Brian’s pleasure twisted face. As Brian’s slit started to slow in its spurts and throbs, Matt gave the older man one final view of his cum covered tongue before swallowing it all down, licking his lips to catch the last little drops around his mouth.

“Uh hey, guys? Ross sent me in to check up on you-oh my god!”

Matt turned his head, Brain’s hand still threaded into his hair, to see a red faced Dan staring wide eyed at the scene before him. As he took in Matt’s blood and cum covered face, and Brian’s slowly softening penis, Dan threw a hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

“Hey Dan, I think we’re doing pretty damn fine” Brian laughed, tucking his member back into his underwear and pulling up his pants.

“I-I can see that” Dan stuttered awkwardly.

“…You know, Arin still seems to be under Matt’s drug spit, wanna go help him up?” Brian offered wickedly.

“U-um, ok then” Dan nodded, hand over his eyes to avoid looking at Matt and Brian as he shuffled over to Arin. Arin was still laying against the couch panting hard, mind still clouded by the aphrodisiac like saliva in his system. As Dan entered his view, Arin let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair, reaching out to grab Dan’s shirt and pulling him close. Dan let out a startled yelp as Arin pulled him onto his chest, kissing Dan hard.

“Oh fuck yeah” Brian chuckled, openly watching the way Arin was pulling Dan into a straddling position, kissing him passionately. Dan seemed really startled by the suddenness of all this, but after a moment or two he slowly started to relax into Arin’s touch, lightly holding Arin’s face as they kissed.

“Well uh, I might just stay here for a while. Are you alright now?” Brian asked Matt, managing to tear his eyes away from Arin and Dan for a moment.

“I will be. I feel a lot better now, not perfect, but a hell of a lot better. I do need to go check on Ryan though…” Matt murmured, starting to feel horribly guilty as his mind cleared enough to realise how badly he attacked his friend.

“Understandable. Here, let me clean you up a little before you head out” Brian offered, gently taking Matt’s face back in his hands and using the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the last of the splatters of cum against his skin. Matt muttered a tired thank you, letting Brian softly clean him up. It was nice feeling both sides of those hands, the hard, rough and controlling side, and the gentle and caring side as he cleaned Matt’s face.

“There you are, all clean. Minus a little dried blood, but you can get that later” Brian smiled, letting Matt go. Matt opened his mouth to thank him again, but was interrupted by a little moaned yelp of pleasure from Dan. They turned to see Arin with his hands on Dan’s hips, sucking and licking at the older man’s neck as they grinded against each other. Brian let out an appreciative hum, loving the sight way too much. As Matt watched the way Arin was nipping and licking Dan’s neck, he had to look away with a shiver, feeling his throat burn slightly with desire. He had to stop, he didn’t need anymore. Brian noticed and gave Matt a little pat on the shoulder.

“Go check on Ryan. I’ll uh, keep an eye on these two. Who knows if they’ll need _help_ or not” Brian smirked. Matt smiled a little, knowing Brian well enough to know what he was really after.

“Good luck” Matt chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet. Brian’s attention was already back on Dan again, not trying to hide his attraction one tiny bit. Matt slowly exited the room, legs a tiny bit wobbly from all the events that had taken place. As he went to shut the door, he heard Dan let out a little moan, catching a glimpse of Brian with his hands around Dan’s chest, teasing his nipples through his shirt. Matt shook his head, closing the door and slowly heading to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he was totally calm before seeing everyone again, and clean off any dried blood on his face. His fangs were slowly starting to withdraw back into his gums, and he could feel his eyes returning back to their human shade of blue. It felt nice to be clear headed again, he’d been so thirsty for so long now, but the way he’d satisfied himself…Matt felt so guilty. He could have killed Ryan, and Vernon too if no one had stopped him. He was such a fucking animal…

Matt staggered into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him as he went to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His lips were redder than usual, a smear of dried blood covered his cheek and trickled down his neck, and as he opened his mouth up, his teeth and tongue were covered in red. He looked like a monster… Matt sighed, taking some of the paper towels and wetting them to clean his face. He carefully wiped off the dried blood, dabbing away the stains on his skin as best he could, but some spots against his neck refused to lose their red stain. He tried his best to clear it all away, but gave up as he realised the red tint on his skin wasn’t going to be removed with just a paper towel. Matt turned the tap on started trying to wash his mouth out, not wanting to be reminded of the taste of blood by any stray bits left on his tongue. He spat the water into the sink, he watched the pink liquid swirl down the drain, flecks of dried blood sticking to the bowl. Matt wearily washed it away, leaning against the sink as his mind swam with dark thoughts. The memory of his desire to kill Ryan and Vernon was really fucking him up, he was so disgusted in himself for letting the monster inside him take over. What if they were afraid of him now? What if they hated him? Matt weakly slid to the floor, curling his arms around his knees and burying his face in them. He could feel tears building behind his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry. He shouldn’t be feeling sorry for himself, his friends had all the right in the world to be terrified and hate him… tears trickled down Matt’s face and wet his arms, but he refused to sob like he wanted to, just let out tiny shaking breaths. He couldn’t go back out there… he’d ruined everything with Ryan…

“Hey Matt, you in here?”

Matt glanced up through his teary eyelashes to see Ross standing in the doorway, staring down at him in concern. Matt reburied himself in his arms, not wanting to face whatever Ross had come here to say.

“Aw shit, Matt…”

Matt jumped a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him to look up at him.

“What’s wrong man?” Ross asked softly, crouched down in front of Matt with a concerned frown.

“…I-I’m a monster…” Matt whimpered, sniffing wetly.

“No you’re not Matt. I heard what happened, and I don’t think it’s your fault” Ross tried to reassure his friend, rubbing his hand comfortingly on Matt’s arm.

“Y-yes it is, I-I could have ki-killed Ryan, a-and it’s all m-my fault!” Matt trembled, so close to breaking down into sobs.

“But you didn’t, Ryan’s fine, Vernon’s fine, Arin is apparently happier than ever from what I heard through the door, everything will be fine once they recover a little” Ross smiled sweetly.

“B-but…I hurt them s-so much, they should b-be scared and ha-hate me” Matt shivered, tears streaming down his face.

“Matt, everyone here loves you, especially Ryan, none of us could ever hate you. Yeah this is a really strange thing to discover, you know, the whole vampire thing, but that’s not going to stop us from being your friends. Hell, seems like all this happened because you had no one to help you with certain…things, maybe some of us could help you out now” Ross grinned. Something in Matt broke as Ross comforted him, hearing that everyone didn’t hate him pushing him over the edge. With a shuddering sob, Matt pressed his head into Ross’s chest, crying freely against his friend. Ross wrapped his arms around Matt, murmuring softly in his ear. Telling Matt that everything’s alright, to let it all out, and everyone will always be his friend. Matt sobbed uncontrollably, smiling softly as he let himself believe what Ross was saying.

 

Ross held him tight until Matt calmed down and his tears ran dry, Matt sniffing softly as he relaxed.

“Better?” Ross asked. Matt nodded, pulling back from Ross’s chest.

“Thanks for that Ross” Matt smiled softly.

“Don’t mention it, its fine. Now, wanna come see if Ryan’s awake yet?” Ross offered the young vampire.

“Y-yeah” Matt nodded nervously. Ross got up and pulled Matt to his feet, motioning Matt to follow him. Matt trailed after him anxiously, still worried that Ross could be wrong and he was about to be met by former friends who wanted nothing to do with him. Ross had to pull him around the corner into the main room, Matt having frozen just before crossing the threshold. He was met with a still unconscious Ryan laid against the couch, Suzy, Brent and Barry hovering nearby in concern, and a panting Vernon pawing needily at Jack from where they hid in the beanbags, Jack jumping with fright and hiding his hands as Ross and Matt entered the room, trying to pretend he wasn’t touching Vernon.

“Still out cold?” Ross asked the room.

“Yeah, but he sounds more asleep now than panting like he had been before” Suzy told the pair, giving the unconscious Ryan a comforting pet.

“He’ll be alright, right?” Matt asked nervously, watching his knocked out friend guiltily.

“After a good rest he will be, although I imagine he’ll be a little anaemic for a day or two” Brent said reassuringly. Matt crossed the room, fighting back the prickling behind his eyes as he eased himself onto the ground in front of Ryan, carefully picking up one of Ryan’s heavy hands and wrapping it around his shoulders as he nestled into his friend’s side. Now that he wasn’t starving, Ryan scent was it’s usual comfort rather than a throat burning temptation, relaxing Matt enough to sigh into his friend’s side, hoping he’ll wake up soon so Matt could apologise to him.

“Vernon for fuck sake, not in front of people!” Jack yelped from the beanbag pile, probably louder than he intended to. Matt glanced through Ryan’s arm to see that a blushing Jack was doing his best to keep a lust filled Vernon from pulling his pants off. “Matt, how long is he going to be like this?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never left anyone a-….never mind…” Matt caught himself before he could finish that sentence. There’s no way he could admit that in front of everyone. He couldn’t tell them that he’d never left anyone alive after biting them. The room was silent, not willing to ask Matt to clarify himself. Maybe they knew, had figured it out on their own and it scared them. He didn’t blame them, it scared him too, what a monster he’d become…

“…Take him to another room, he’ll probably get it out of his system in a bit” Matt suggested softly, trying to take attention off himself.

“I’m sure Arin wouldn’t be against another guest or two in the grump room” Ross laughed. “No offense Suz”

“Ah it’s fine, we’ve talked about him liking guys for ages. I said it’s perfectly fine as long as he let me know and told me all the details. I supposed he wanted to break the news to you guys himself, but he and Dan have had a friends with benefits thing going for a short while now” Suzy explained to the room.

“Wait, did Arin initiate it or did Dan?” Barry asked.

“Arin did” Suzy said.

“Yes! You owe me and Brian fifty dollars Barry! And you owe me twenty Jack!” Ross cried out happily.

“Damn it! I was so sure Dan would come out and admit it first” Barry groaned in disappointment. Matt found himself smiling softly at the conversation around him, so glad it felt like not a lot had changed after what he’d done.

“Wait, did he tell you that he liked Arin?” Ross asked in surprise.

“Well not exactly. The walls in our old house were…a little thin…and Dan’s not the quietest person in the world…” Barry admitted embarrassedly.

“Oh my god I’ve had the same thing with Arin so many times, he thinks just because I’m in another room I can’t hear him for some reason. I’m so glad he and Dan finally sorted something out though, I’ve had to listen to Arin talk about how much he liked Dan sexually for three whole years without being able to help” Suzy laughed sweetly.

“By the way, Brian also seems to finally be having a go at Dan too” Matt mentioned, turning himself around so he could face the room, but keeping Ryan’s heavy arm wrapped around his chest.

“No fucking way, really?” Ross grinned wickedly.

“Just as I was leaving to go wash up he was feeling up Dan’s chest, I’m eighty percent sure they’re having a threeway of some sort right now” Matt chuckled, surprised at how much everyone was enjoying this conversation. Ross’s eyes suddenly lit up with realisation, darting across the room and disappearing around the corner. It took Matt a moment to realise he must be looking through the recording room window.

“Holy shit they are! They’re really going at it too!” Ross laughed from around the corner. Suzy quickly rushed over to join the Australian, pushing him out the way to get a better view from the window.

“Oh wow, look at Arin go!” Suzy said with a giggle, nudging Ross a little.

“Yeah but look at _Dan_!” Ross said, openly staring through the window, not caring that two rooms could see exactly what he was doing.

“Oh yeah damn, he looks so good like that. I can see what Arin was going on about so much” Suzy chuckled appreciatively.

“Are you two quite done being perverts?” Barry laughed a little, face slightly red.

“Hey, one of them is my husband, I’m allowed to perv on that!” Suzy protested.

“And like they really care right now” Ross smirked. Matt shook his head with a smile, turning his head so he could nestle back into Ryan’s side. As he listened to Ryan’s steady heartbeat, he started to notice another noise, a pair of wilder heartbeats and heat filled pants…

“Mmf, fuck, Vern, yeah right there. Ooh god, you’re so good…”

Matt glanced across at the beanbag pile to spot Jack and Vernon trying to grind up against each other as subtly as they could, the Irishman grasping Vernon’s back tightly as they rocked against one another. A small stab of arousal hit Matt as he watched the pair, and a slight burn hitting his throat as he listened to their heartbeats.

“Hey, guys, I’d move before anyone actually spots you. Easier to go at it in another room than in secret” Matt hissed at the pair, hoping one of them would notice. Jack jumped, staring at Matt in guilt.

“U-um…ok, don’t tell the others though, I’m not sure I want ‘em knowing yet…that I’m into Vern that is…” Jack whispered back.

“Then go while they’re distracted by Arin and Dan, I’ll keep quiet about it” Matt promised. Jack muttered a quick thank you, before carefully peeling Vernon off him and pointing him towards the closest corridor. Vernon seemed too far gone to really get the hint, but was more than happy to follow Jack as he took his hand and lead him away. Matt smiled a little, watching the pair disappear around the corner, before burying his head back into Ryan’s side. Matt sighed happily, drinking in Ryan’s scent as he relaxed into his friend’s body. Sure his throat was burning a little at the smell of Ryan, and the sound of his heartbeat, but he was satisfied enough to ignore it now. As he listened to the room laugh as Ross and Suzy were caught staring by Dan, Matt smiled and slid his eyes shut, sleepily holding Ryan’s hand as he relaxed. He could almost fall asleep like this…

 

He stayed like this for what felt like hours, drowsily listening to the room around him as he drifted in and out of sleep. He heard Arin, Dan and Brian come back into the room at some point, but everyone assumed Matt was fast asleep so no one bothered him. At some point, Matt really did fall deeply asleep, having a mildly disturbing dream of being chased by something in the dark. He had no idea what was shouting and chasing him, but he didn’t like it one bit. But thankfully, as someone touched and tugged at Matt’s shoulders, he jerked awake with a little snort.

“Hey there…”

Matt blinked the fuzz from his eyes, glancing up to see Ryan sleepily staring down at him, smiling softly.

“Hey…” Matt groggily replied, rubbing his face to try and wake himself up. He felt a slight dampness on his cheek and realised he must have been drooling in his sleep. How sexy…

“You alright?” Ryan asked softly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Matt chuckled nervously.

“I guess” Ryan shrugged slowly.

“ _Are_ you ok though?” Matt asked.

“Eh…Tired and a little dizzy, but I’m fine. Although I _am_ really confused though” Ryan grinned sleepily.

“Fair enough, you want me to try and explain everything now or when you’re feeling a little clearer?” Matt asked anxiously.

“Maybe when I wake up a little more, I uh, I kinda just need a hug at the moment” Ryan said with a soft smile. Matt gratefully took the opportunity, wrapping his arms around the older man, feeling his eyes prickling. He had been so terrified Ryan would hate him, yet nothing seemed to have changed at all. As Ryan hugged him back, Matt couldn’t help the tears that started to leak down his face, wetting Ryan’s shirt. He tried to hold it in, but as he started to tremble slightly, Ryan took notice and held him closer, causing Matt to break. Matt let out a shaking sob, grabbing Ryan tighter as he burst into tears.

“I-I’m sorry” Matt snivelled, unable to stop crying even if he wanted to.

“I know man, I know. I don’t blame you for what you did” Ryan murmured comfortingly.

“But w-why?” Matt asked with a sniff.

“Because I know you wouldn’t have wanted to hurt me in any way on purpose. I don’t know a whole lot about the vampire thing, but I’ve seen enough movies to think you must have been really hurting to break like that” Ryan said softly, running a hand through Matt’s hair.

“Y-yeah, I was, but still…”

“No buts, you can explain all the vampire stuff to me later on, but for now just let me say it’s ok and believe me” Ryan smiled, pulling at Matt lightly to get him further up onto his chest. Matt gratefully climbed up onto Ryan’s stomach, laying on top of him as he shivered with tears.

“This is the cutest shit, I swear” Brian chuckled from somewhere behind Matt. The pair turned their heads to notice the whole room was watching them, grinning at the way Matt and Ryan were holding each other.

“Fuck you…” Matt grumbled, turning his head back into Ryan’s stomach to hide his smile.

“You practically did” Arin snickered.

“What?” Ryan asked with a little laugh.

“Matt got some serious dick tonight” Brian smirked wickedly as Matt groaned with embarrassment.

“Shut the fuck up Brian” Matt whined, taking Ryan’s arm and deliberately putting it over his head.

“That’s not what you were saying a few hours ago” Brian flirted.

“Jesus Christ you guys…” Dan sighed.

 

After a few more minutes of teasing and jokes, things returned back to semi normality. Barry returned to the editing corner, Brent went off to help Brian and Dan clean up the recording room, Ross went to go figure out where Vernon and Jack had disappeared to, and Arin had fallen asleep in Suzy’s lap. Matt and Ryan stayed in each other’s arms, Ryan deliberately moving backward into the couch so he could pull Matt up to lay beside him. It was a squeeze, sure, but Ryan’s body heat and tight embrace more than made up for it. By the time the cleaning team came back from the recording room, Matt could feel that the sun had set and the moon was rising. A small part of him wanted to rest outside for a little while, just to clear his head a little, but that would involve actually getting up. That was just a little too much effort at the moment. Besides, Ryan had fallen asleep again, lightly snoring into Matt’s neck, Matt couldn’t bear to wake him up. Ryan needed as much time to recover as he could get.

Ross eventually returned, grinning wickedly as he told everyone who was left awake that he’d found Vernon and Jack curled up together in the spare room, both naked and Jack trapped under a deeply asleep Vernon. Matt hadn’t known until now just how long lasting his saliva’s effects were, it seemed for Arin it had taken at least an hour to wear off, and if Vernon was passed out he must have spent that entire hour getting Jack to do sexual things to him. Guess Jack couldn’t hide the fact he liked Vernon anymore.

At around eight, Chris, DingDong and Julien arrived with pizza to share with everyone. Ross went to go wake up Vernon and Jack while Matt steeled himself for the awkward talk he knew he was about to have.

“Ryan… Ryan pizza, get up” Matt said, lightly shaking his friend awake. Ryan grumbled for a moment, but eventually opened his eyes and let Matt sit him up right.

“So, what’s with everyone being all huggy?” DingDong asked as he set the pizza box he was carrying on the table.

“Yeah why are you all snuggling and shit, this is super fucking gay” Chris laughed.

“This is by far the least gayest thing that’s happened today” Arin chuckled. Matt noticed out of the corner of his eye Ross leading a sheepish Jack and a mortified Vernon back into the room. Poor Vernon looked like he wanted to die, he was so red and hiding behind Jack and Ross like a child about to be yelled at.

“Do tell” Julien grinned eagerly at Arin.

“You wanna break the news to them or should I?” Arin asked Matt.

“You can if you want” Matt told him.

“Cool. So this is gonna sound super fucking weird, but we can actually prove it so don’t just laugh straight away. We found out today that Matt is a vampire, and because of some weird s-“ “Wait wait wait hold the fuck up, you can’t just tell us not to laugh and pull that bullshit on us” Chris interrupted, a clear grin on his face thinking this was a joke. Arin sighed, looking at Matt for help.

“Here, look at me” Matt sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment to let himself be surrounded by the sounds and smells around him. The sound of beating hearts and rushing blood, the delicious salty smell of the people around him, the heat of Ryan’s body beside him… with a shudder, Matt’s eyes flooded with red, and his fangs slid out of his gums. He could feel a slight burn in his throat again, a small desire to lose control and feast again, but it was easy to control this time. He’d had his fill. Matt nervously opened his eyes and mouth, letting his friends see him for what he really was. Everyone was silent for a few moments, properly taking in what they were really seeing. Matt even noticed a few of the grumps that hadn’t seen his vampiric side edging closer to get a better look at him.

“…Well shit” Julien breathed.

“I know, right?” Matt smiled softly.

“I don’t really know what to say about this” DingDong shook his head with a little chuckle.

“Wait, how is this gay?” Chris asked.

“Well uh, vampire saliva is kinda… an aphrodisiac. It’s designed to make people not want to run or fight us off. So uh….it’s…it’d had been awhile since I fed and I…kinda snapped today and ended up feeding off of Ryan, Vernon and Arin while Brian watched. I think you can guess what happened” Matt nervously explained.

“Aw damn it, I missed my one chance to actually fuck you?” Julien pouted. Matt couldn’t help the little twitch of a smile on his face and the heat in his cheeks at Julien’s words. He’d always kind of liked the way Julien flirted with him, he just never wanted to admit it. He’d barely admitted to _himself_ he was bi…

“Ok, well we didn’t _literally_ fuck. Just hand and mouth stuff” Arin laughed.

“Still, I’m heartbroken” Julien grinned.

“I was promised pizza if I woke up, is that still happening or not?” Ryan asked sleepily, leaning against Matt heavily. It was nice not to have to pretend Ryan was putting too much weight on him, he used to have to fake being pushed to the side and complaining how heavy Ryan was. Now he could start to show everyone he wasn’t a weak skeleton like they all thought.

“Yeah yeah, go for it. We also grabbed garlic bread and some soda to share… wait, the garlic thing is bullshit, right?” DingDong asked in concern.

“Oh absolutely, pass that shit over” Matt laughed, holding out a hand to catch the foil wrapped bread.

“I’ll go grab cups and plates” Brent said sweetly, falling into his role as the office dad.

“So, do you actually like, _need_ to eat? Or do you just do it for fun?” Arin asked, pulling one of the boxes of pizza into his lap.

“Pretty much. Like, I can still feel a bit of hunger, but it’s more of a comfort thing. I’m not going to starve to death or anything, it just feels uncomfortable to be completely empty. Besides, it just tastes good” Matt explained with a shrug, ripping off a piece of the garlic bread and shoving it in his mouth.

“Fair enough. I’ll stop asking questions while we eat, we can do that shit later” Arin apologised, pulling a piece of pizza off and passing it to Suzy.

“Yeah, leave Matt alone for a minute so we can all eat. We can discuss things afterward” Brent said, returning with his arm full of paper plates and cups. Matt muttered a thank you around a mouth full of bread, taking the plate offered by Brent. Everyone started to tear into the food happily, passing boxes and bottles around to share with each other. Matt made sure to pass some up to Ryan as it went past, not wanting his friend to strain himself too much after what he’d done to him. Ryan must have been aware of what Matt was doing, and wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him lightly in thanks. Conversation was relatively normal, discussing what the schedule was for tonight, the strange porn video Chris had found, the usual kinda chatter that took place between them all. It was like nothing weird had happened at all in the past few hours.

 

“So now that everyone’s feeling mostly better, how about we all have a little talk about what happened?” Brian suggested to the room as the last few slices of pizza were eaten.

“In other words ask me a shit tone of questions about me being a vampire?” Matt asked with a chuckle.

“Pretty much, yeah” Brian nodded with a grin.

“Alright then, who wants to start where then” Matt smiled, glancing around the room.

“I’ve got one,” Arin jumped in first. “How long have you been a vampire?”

“Urm, four years now I think? I had definitely left school when I turned” Matt told him.

“Does anyone else know about it?” Ross asked. Matt shook his head.

“I thought everyone would be afraid of me if I told them” Matt explained, still not entirely sure this statement wasn’t true.

“Not even your parents?” Suzy asked in surprise.

“Oh god no, I’d never be able to tell my Christian family I’m a literal demon. That would go over so well” Matt chuckled.

“What’s it like?” Vernon questioned curiously.

“Being a vampire? Hard…how truthful and detailed do you want me to be about these questions?” Matt asked the room.

“However much you’re comfortable with, but it’d be nice to understand everything” Ryan murmured in Matt’s ear, just loud enough for everyone to here.

“Ok…well uh, it’s really fucking hard to be a vampire. You can’t go out in the sun without a shit tone of sunscreen or else you burn really badly. N-not fire burn like in the movies, I mean like, extremely bad sunburns that can be agonising if you’re trapped out in the sun for a long time with no protection. The first time I went outside after being turned I ended up with burns and blisters as if someone threw boiling water over me, it was fun. Vampires are a bit faster and stronger than humans, so you have to hide it all the time when you naturally want to do everything fast. If you’re thirsty, it feels like there’s a fire in your throat, and even if you swallowed ice nothing would quench it except uh…you know, blood… and you’re thirsty most of the time, it’s very hard to satisfy yourself, and even then it’ll only last maybe a day. We don’t die without feeding or anything like that, it’s just…it gets so painful, and you get so desperate…it’s like you’re going insane and you just _have_ to fix yourself…” Matt trailed away nervously, scratching at his arm as he spoke. Ryan wrapped his arm around Matt again, giving him a soft hug of encouragement.

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to” Ryan reminded him, thumb rubbing Matt’s side comfortingly.

“It’s fine, you guys deserve to know…I’m just nervous you’ll hate me for what I’ve done…” Matt muttered.

“We won’t hate you Matt, just because you’re a little strange doesn’t mean we’ll hate you” Suzy reassured him.

“ _Little_ strange? That’s one way to put it…you know, I do believe you guys _think_ you’ll be ok with anything I tell you, but I really don’t think you’ll _actually_ be ok with the things I’ve done…” Matt laughed shakily, heart sinking as he thought about losing them all.

“Try us” Brian said firmly. “We can take it”

“…Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you” Matt sighed. “Some of you saw how fucked up I get when my blood lust takes control. Think about what that means for a second, what would have happened if no one stopped me. I would have… killed Ryan…and I wouldn’t have been satisfied, s-so I would have mindlessly wandered into the office and attacked more of you, a-and again, if no one stopped me, I’d have… killed whoever I managed to grab……. If in theory I could have done that today, what…what do you think happens all the other times I break?”

The room was silent, staring at Matt with wide eyes. Matt could tell they knew what he was trying to say, but no one was willing to ask out loud. They wanted him to say it himself.

“I…I’ve… killed people…a lot of people…and I’m probably going to kill a lot more before I die… I’m a fucking monster guys, a-and I can’t stop…”

Matt could feel the hot tears leaking down his face, but he didn’t try to stop them. He was shaking as he tried to hold his whimpers in, so disgusted in himself for all the things he’d done. He wouldn’t be surprised if his friends were scared of him now, knowing what a monster he was. Hell, he’d understand if they wanted him to leave, he was way too dangerous to have around…  Matt could see the way the room was looking at him, the shock in their eyes at what he’d told them…he should leave…they don’t need a dangerous monster like him here…no one did…

“E-excuse me…” Matt muttered, pulling himself out of Ryan’s grasp. He shakily stood, standing to walk out of the room before he broke down in front of them all.

“Where are you going?” Ryan asked with concern.

“I…I just need a breather” Matt said, voice breaking slightly. He saw Ryan stand to follow him, but ignored him, walking briskly out of the room and into the hallway. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going, he just had to get away from everyone… when he realised he was in the grump room hallway, he darted towards the nearest door hoping it’d be the recording room so no one would hear him break. Thankfully it was, the room smelling of a mixture of sex and disinfectant. Matt could still see the wet spots on the ground where Brent and the others had done their best to clean the blood out of the carpet and couch. At least the room didn’t still smell of blood…

The door opened again behind Matt, Ryan following him into the room. Matt couldn’t bear to look at him at the moment.

“Why’d you follow me…” Matt muttered, doing his best to swallow down the teary sobs in his chest.

“Because I hate seeing you upset, and I don’t want to leave you alone in a mood like this” Ryan told him.

“Yeah but…why? I-I’m dangerous, I could kill you, I-I’m supposed to b-be alone…” Matt shivered as tears streamed down his face. Hands lightly grabbed his shoulders, encouraging him to turn and face Ryan. Matt let it happen, but couldn’t force himself to look at Ryan.

“Matt, technically everyone can kill someone. Humans are dangerous as well. Yeah you can do it a little easier than most, but you’re acting as if people are these innocent squishy things and you’re the big bad monster, when there’s so many people out there who’ve done much worse things than you have” Ryan said softly, smiling at Matt reassuringly.

“A-and they get put to death for it! Maybe they h-have the right idea…I should…” Matt trailed away, chest hurting too much as his mind was flooded with wild, dark and depressing thoughts.

A hand slapped Matt’s face hard, enough force behind it to turn his head sharply to the side. Matt froze with the shock of it, face stinging painfully at the harsh treatment. After a stunned moment, Matt turned to look at Ryan, taking in his friend’s angry, but tear filled face.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking say that, Matt! You are a good person, and I don’t care what you’ve done, you’re my best fucking friend and I am _not_ losing my best friend again! I’m not! I can’t, I-…I…” Ryan trembled, angry tears streaming down his face. Matt was too choked up to reply, honestly scared by how much his off handed comment had hurt Ryan. After a moment, Ryan let out a weak sob, breaking down and grabbing Matt and crushing him into his chest. “I can’t lose you too Matt, I-I just can’t…”

“Ryan I’m so sorry, I didn’t really mean it. I just let myself get carried away for a moment. I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving you” Matt murmured comfortingly, wrapping his arms around his friend and squeezing him tightly. Ryan shivered as he cried into Matt’s chest, holding his friend so tightly it hurt. Matt let it happen though, Ryan needed it, and Matt could live with the crushing tightness of Ryan’s arms for now. He kept murmuring apologies into Ryan’s ear, stroking his hand down Ryan’s back in a way Matt hoped was comforting. He felt Ryan sway a little in his grasp and managed to grasp Ryan before his friend’s knees buckled. Matt gently lead Ryan over to the recording couch, setting him down softly.

“S-sorry, I’m still a little dizzy…” Ryan sniffed, eyes hazy as he rubbed at his face. Matt wiped a tear off of Ryan’s face before responding.

“Not your fault, just take it easy for a bit and you’ll start feeling better. I’ll uh….I’ll look after you through it” Matt reassured his friend nervously.

“Damn right you are, you’re staying right here” Ryan chuckled wearily.

“Sure am. Not going anywhere” Matt reassured his friend with a smile. He sat himself next to Ryan, letting his friend pull him closer and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry about what I said before…I was just…” Matt repeated softly, still filled with guilt over upsetting Ryan like that.

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t really mean it. I’m sorry I hit you” Ryan apologised with a chuckle, rubbing a thumb across Matt’s reddened cheek.

“’S cool, I did worse to you before” Matt shrugged.

“You wanna go back out there or do you need more of a breather?” Ryan asked, motioning his head towards the door.

“I’m good if you are” Matt smiled reassuringly.

 

Matt was a little nervous going back to see the others again. While he fully believed Ryan trusted him and didn’t care about what he’d done in the past, he wasn’t entirely sure the rest of his friends would be so understanding. Matt had told them he’d actually killed people, how would they not be scared by that? Ryan tried to reassure him it’d be fine, but Matt was still nervous. His friend stayed close though, leading Matt back into the main room, supportively brushing his arm against Matt’s occasionally to try and help him calm down.

Everyone was still in the main room, seemingly unsure what to do with themselves and just standing around or sitting on the couches and beanbags. When they spotted Matt and Ryan re-enter the room, everyone got up to face him, concern clear on all their faces. Matt was still so scared he’d ruined what he had between them, but seeing how worried they all were…

“You guys ok?” Ross asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, we will be” Ryan said softly, running his hand along Matt’s arm comfortingly.

“Ok good, because while you were gone we all got to talking, and we wanted to offer you something Matt” Suzy said sweetly, smiling up at Matt. Matt’s heart still lurched at her words despite the kind smile. It could be a new job they were offering, away from them all. Maybe they were keeping him, but wanted him to work from home for now on. Maybe…  Ryan must have sensed Matt’s fear and wrapped an arm around his friend, pulling him close. Matt took a deep breath, filling his nose with Ryan’s comforting scent, calming himself down.

“You only broke today because you’d been forcing yourself not to feed for a while, right?” Suzy asked.

“Uh…yeah…I…I didn’t want to….I didn’t want to kill someone again, so I forced myself to try and deal with the pain” Matt admitted nervously, pressing himself into Ryan to keep himself composed.

“How long were you dealing with that?” Ryan asked softly.

“…Nearly a month” Matt muttered. “Honestly, if I had managed to hold on today, I was…. I was planning on going away for a day or two so I could break away from you Ryan. I knew I couldn’t go home with you tonight, I was going to go out into the desert or…or find a homeless person no one would notice go missing…”

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about Matt. You’ve been suffering through this for too long by yourself, we can tell it’s really fucking you up, so we were wondering… what if we all helped you?” Arin offered.

“I…what do you mean?” Matt asked.

“What if instead of forcing yourself not to drink until you go insane, you fed from us? We all talked it over, and we all said we’d do it. If you’re not starving, you should be able to control yourself, so you don’t need to worry about seriously hurting us” Arin explained, smiling warmly at Matt.

“Are you serious?” Matt blinked in surprise.

“Of course man, we’re your friends, we don’t want to see you hurting like that again” Ross beamed. “Besides, Arin and Vernon seemed pretty damn happy while you fed on them”

“Damn right we were” Arin grinned, winking at Vernon. Vernon let out a little nervous whine, hiding behind Jack further.

“I…I-I don’t know what to say” Matt stammered, heart twisting with emotion.

“By the way, I’m first in line for the gay blood sucking and will absolutely fight anyone over it” Julien laughed, winking at Matt.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t think I should have any more today. I just want human food for tonight” Matt smiled.

“Yeah, and we need to go do actual work, stop thinking with your dick” DingDong shook his head with a smile, pulling Julien away towards their recording space. Julien let out a little whine of protest, but let his friend drag him away.

“You wanna go rest up at home?” Matt asked Ryan, still worried about how sickly his friend looked.

“Yeah, that’d be great” Ryan nodded. “I’m still really light headed”

“You guys mind? I’ll do a bit of editing from home to make up for all the lost time today” Matt promised the room.

“Thanks man, but don’t push yourself. Take the night off if you need to” Arin said with a kind smile.

“Thanks Arin” Matt nodded, taking Ryan’s hand to lead him to the door. The others all wished the pair goodbye, but after feeling Ryan wobble a little, Matt was entirely focused on his friend, wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright. If he wanted to, Matt could actually pick Ryan up and carry him. He had the strength to do it, and he didn’t have to hide it anymore, but he wasn’t sure Ryan would appreciate being carried bridal style to the car.

“I’ll drive, go back to sleep if you need to” Matt offered. Ryan muttered a thanks, handing Matt the keys and curling up in the passenger seat. By the time Matt had sat down and turned the car on, Ryan was softly snoring again. He’d really taken a lot out of Ryan hadn’t he…

Matt drove them home in silence, not wanting to wake Ryan by turning on the radio. When he pulled into the driveway, Matt gently scooped Ryan up in his arms to carry him inside. It felt nice to actually use his full strength for once, it was such a nice burn of muscle, not painful, just the feeling of finally using them for the first time in years. It took some juggling to open the door while holding the unconscious Ryan, but after a few minutes of trying he managed to get it open and carried Ryan to his room. He tucked his friend into bed, pulling the blankets up to where he knew Ryan liked them, and left him a glass of water if he woke up during the night. Matt curled up on the couch for the night trying to get some work done on the laptop, and message the grumps to let them know everything was fine.

He still couldn’t believe they wanted to help him with his thirst problems. Matt had convinced himself for so many years that if anyone found out he was a vampire his life would be completely ruined and he’d lose all his friends. It was still so hard to believe he’d been completely wrong… Matt lay back against the couch and smiled softly to himself, feeling the prickle of tears behind his eyes again. He was just so happy. Nothing was ruined. Everyone still loved him. He hadn’t broken anything between his friends. If anything, it sounded like it was about to get stronger.

Matt was the happiest he’d been in years.


End file.
